fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TDIwriter
Otherarrow (talk) 06:25, May 17, 2018 (UTC) So we do! I am surprised I didn't notice this message earlier. Whoops. Forgot the signature. I'm a bit rusty.- The Anonymous User 16:57, October 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm doing pretty well! Still living in Boston, applying for a new day job, and singing with a local a cappella group on the side. You?- The Anonymous User 23:49, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Sweet, dude! Congrats on your marriage, and it's awesome that you're saving for a house! My partner and I are living in a beautiful apartment with another couple we know and an adorable kitty. And as for Hellfire, I use it if I'm auditioning for musical theatre, but if I'm just auditioning for vocal groups, I usually use other stuff. My audition song for this group was "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by Elvis. Also cool that you and Sprink were in contact, but it sucks that he disappeared like that. I think the only person from the wiki that I had a conversation with prior to this one was Gideon, but that was a couple of years ago at this point. - The Anonymous User 00:14, December 10, 2018 (UTC) (forgot that again) I played through Awakening in college, and just fell in love with it! I grew up playing a lot of RPGs and strategy games like FFTA, so Fire Emblem's gameplay really appealed to me. Plus, I really grew to like most of the characters in Awakening, and trying out different parings and Robin stats encouraged replay. I got a hold of a copy of Fates earlier this year, and fell super hard in love with that game, too, as well as Genealogy of the Holy War. I'm currently working my way through Sacred Stones, and struggling to get my SNES emulator back up and running so I can finish Genealogy. How about you?- The Anonymous User 20:17, December 10, 2018 (UTC) I got a Switch just this week, as a matter of fact! One of my sweethearts got it for me for the holidays--a gesture which left me uncharacteristically speechless. I fully intend on getting Three Houses when it comes out! Also, may I inquire about your favorite pairings in Awakening and/or Fates? I've got quite a handful of ships for which I would metaphorically die.- The Anonymous User 05:18, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Well, my absolute favorite ship in all of Awakening is Lon'qu/Panne! I decided to pair them in my first run of Awakening because they were the two serious, stoic members of the team who felt more like outsiders than full-on knights of Ylisse. Then I read their Support conversations, and loved how much they had in common on some really deep, meaningful levels! I can't think of many other pairings for either character that delve that much into their traumatic pasts and working to overcome their pain together, and so they just felt like a perfect fit! I did Lon'qu/Olivia in my last run, and that was good as well, but I have to give it to Lon'qu/Panne instead. Chrom/Sumia is the one I thought was implied canon, not Chrom/Sully, but either way, Chrom/Sumia is adorable and I love it. Well, really, Sumia is adorable and I love her, but she and Chrom are cute together. I'd say my other really top-tier Awakening ships are Sully/Libra for the amazing gender role reversal, Maribelle/Ricken for rescue romance cuteness, Nowi/Libra for amazing contrast and great character moments for the lovely Libra, Maribelle/Donnel for the contrast and for Brady (almost) matching Donnel's speech patterns, and Cherche/Virion for the ultimate Bodyguard Crush. Plus, Gerome looks suspiciously like Virion, so it just makes sense. In Fates, I don't have as many extreme favorite ships, but I have to give special mention to Corrin/Felicia, not only because Felicia is my personal choice for Fates waifu, but because her adorable clumsiness and dogged determination to support Corrin were extremely sweet. Laslow/Charlotte also tops my list in Fates, because how couId I not pair off the two greatest flirts in all of the Nohrian army? They were meant to be together, and Soleil as their daughter just makes so much sense! As for favorite characters, I have to go with Lon'qu, Panne, Sumia, Libra, Sully, Tharja, and the Awakening/Fates trio. I actually like all three of them better in Fates than I do in Awakening, but they're good in both. I think Severa/Selena is the only one I like equally in both, though. Laslow and Odin felt more natural and organic than Inigo and Owain, but that's probably because they grew up in between games, and are better-adjusted than before. Either way, I love them. I'm actually writing a series of one-shot fanfics featuring the Awakening/Fates trio's children (in this case, Soleil, Ophelia, and Nina) and enjoying it! I've also included Forrest in one of them, since I have to show my favorite adorable cross-dresser some love! But yeah, there are a lot of great characters in both games, and that wasn't even the entire list!- The Anonymous User 07:27, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Here ya go! My Archive of our Own page is in this link, so you can read my one-shots. There are only two up now, but I have ideas for a couple more. Like I said, this series focuses on the Awakening Trio's children, in the form of the best friends Soleil, Nina, and Ophelia. I might write some that introduce their parents and the other child characters in Conquest. My last run saw me pair Lon'qu with Olivia, which I think is my second favorite ship for both characters, and Panne with Donnel, which was just okay. Panne seems to have a hard time in a lot of her Support conversations, and pairing her with Lon'qu seems to be her best by far. And pairing him with Say'ri would be cool, if only for full-on Chon'sin myrmidon action. Too bad she's a Robin-sexual.- The Anonymous User 22:21, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Yup! I definitely have a soft spot in my heart for Power Rangers and Sentai, though Mighty Morphin probably ranks somewhere in the middle of my list. I have played through Chroma Squad many, many times. It's like the game was tailor-made for me, what with the tactical RPG gameplay and loving homages to all things tokusatsu! Other than FE4, I'm not really playing anything at the moment. That game is pretty taxing! I do love it, though.- The Anonymous User 00:18, December 20, 2018 (UTC) I want to say that I own one of the Shin Megami Tensei games for the DS, but have barely played it. I think it's in my parents' house, though, so I don't have access to it at the moment to confirm or deny. I'd be happy to give it a try, though! Persona 4 and 5, in particular, seem like games I would enjoy. And while I've heard of Tokyo Mirage Sessions (the Megami Tensei/Fire Emblem crossover), I can't say I've played it. Did your wife like the game? And as for how I met my partner, we originally met at a mutual friend's house, at either a movie night or a board gaming thing. I remember talking with them that night, and finding them interesting, but I just kinda left it at that for the night. Then, a few months later, we found each other again on OKCupid, and started messaging back and forth. We went on our first date in early May of 2017, and have been in a stable relationship ever since.- The Anonymous User 02:40, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Eh, the random encounters are a staple of RPGs at this point, so that's not a huge deal. I guess I'll have to get my hands on Persona 5 sometime, then! And too bad about your wife and Tokyo Mirage Sessions. Honestly, from what I've seen of the game, it seems really weird, and I'm not sure how I'd feel about it.- The Anonymous User 22:22, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I finally finished playing Genealogy of the Holy War last night! It was incredibly rewarding to complete, and a great way to ring in the new year! Did you celebrate New Year's at all? Yeah. I used snes9x. I also have Higan, but it stopped working after a while for some reason. It sucked, because I had to start the entire game over again when I had gotten about halfway through on an earlier save.- The Anonymous User 20:38, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey, man. This is legitimately sprinklemist. Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I was going through a lot in that time period. I went without internet for something like 7 years. Recently got it, like a month ago, and was curious to see how you’re doing. I read a little bit of your conversation with TAU, but didn’t want to read too much since it wasn’t directed at me. Glad you’re still active-ish. Let me know if you want my email. I’d prefer a slightly more private conversation if that’s ok, and I can provide proof it’s me that way if needed. Missed you, man. Hope we can catch up.